Had to See Me
by tvrox
Summary: Tristan unexpectedly arrives in Stars Hollow and stirs up Rory's feelings (obviously a Trory). This used to be done, but lots of people (including me) thought the end was bad, so it's going to continue for awhile.
1. Encounter in the Grocery Store

Title: Had to See Me  
  
Author: Margaret (tvrox)  
  
Summary: I'm not that great with summaries. It's a Trory, though, that's for sure.  
  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 later on.  
  
Feedback? Yes! My first GG fic.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not particularly a fan of Tristan, or any of the guys, for that matter, I just write whatever I'm inspired to write. Also, when this fic takes place, the season finale and season two didn't happen, so Rory and Dean are broken up (but are friends) and Tristan hasn't left. I haven't quite decided what's up with Lorelai yet, so it may end up to be L/L.  
  
Rory walked into her house, dropped her backpack on the floor in the hall, and hung up her coat. "Mom!" she yelled.  
  
"Upstairs," returned Lorelai. Rory walked upstairs and found Lorelai sitting in her room listening to music. She flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Thank GOD it's Friday!" said Rory. "I'm free from Paris, Tristan, and furthermore HELL for two blissful days!"  
  
"Hey, you know what I think we should do?" piped up Lorelai.  
  
"Get lots of coffee and mock Luke while in the process of purchasing it?" guessed Rory.  
  
"Acutally, I hadn't thought of that, but it's a good idea. I think we should have Sookie and Lane over for a movie night."  
  
"Don't we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner tonight?" Rory reminded her.  
  
"Nope," said Lorelai with a grin. "They're in Europe, or Martha's Vineyard, or wherever it is they go at this time of year."  
  
"Okay," agreed Rory. "I'll call Lane, you call Sookie."  
  
"Deal. Oh, I love movie nights!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Having made all of their plans, Lorelai and Rory headed into town to get the movie and junk food. First, however, they stopped at Luke's to get some coffee, and do that mocking.  
  
Luke looked up as the bell over his door jingled. There they were, the two most important people in his life. "Girls, girls," he said to them. "You were just here an hour ago."  
  
"We need coffee," said Lorelai with a smile. "And besides, you shouldn't mind at all. You can't get enough of seing us." Lorelai and Rory giggled, and it was all Luke could do to keep from blushing. It was true, seeing them come in that door each time they did completely made his day.  
  
(A/N: I made a promise to a friend [you know who you are] that this fic wouldn't be cheesy, but I love cheesy stuff, and I couldn't help it.)  
  
"No," said Luke with authority. "I'm not giving you any coffee."  
  
"Pleeeeeeease, Luke! I need coffee! Just one cup!" begged Lorelai with a grin.  
  
Luke couldn't resist that smile. "All right, ONE CUP."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" cried Lorelai. She took the coffee and she and Rory left.  
  
The Gilmore girls walked on to Doose's Market. They began walking up and down the aisles, taking one of everything that was even remotely bad for them. All of a sudden, someone tapped Rory on the shoulder. She whirled around. It was Tristan.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," he said, "do you know where I might find a Mary Gilmore?"  
  
"He really is the Evil Boy," whispered Lorelai to Rory.  
  
"Tristan," said Rory somewhat impatiently. "What are you doing in my town, let alone in THIS STORE?" She was becoming angry.  
  
"Well, you know, Mary, I'm madly in love with you."  
  
"Oh boy," said Rory angrily.  
  
"I just had to see you," said Tristan.  
  
"Well, Evil One," said Lorelai. "Now that you've seen her, you have no business being here, so you can just leave."  
  
"My mind is filled with thoughts of you," he continued, ignoring Lorelai.  
  
"Leave," said Rory calmly, but her voice was clearly filled with hate.  
  
"I can't sleep at night, Mary." Just then, Dean walked up to them.  
  
"Tristan," he said, "I don't want to get physical, but you need to leave. Nobody, especially not me, wants you here. I'm sure Rory will support my decision to make you get out of the store."  
  
He pushed Tristan out the door of the market and over to his car, but Tristan had no intention of leaving. He turned on the car and began driving. He knew just where he was going. 


	2. The Kid in The Car

Title: Had to See Me  
Author: Margaret (tvrox)  
Summary: I'm not that great with summaries. It's a Trory, though, that's for sure.  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 later on.  
Feedback? Yes! My first GG fic.  
Author's Note: This is a weird chapter, Luke would never do a thing like this or think this way, and probably the same about Tristan.  
  
Tristan stopped at the stoplight outside of Luke's. It seemed to be the only one in town, from what he could see. He found that quite odd.   
  
Luke looked out the window of his diner. He recognized the boy in the car at the traffic light. He'd driven through Stars Hollow before. Luke walked outside and motioned to the boy to put his window down.  
  
"Hi," said the boy, "do you know where the Gilmore house is?"  
  
Luke became quite protective, afraid that this kid was going to hurt Lorelai or Rory--or both. "Who are you?" he asked. "And why are you here?"  
  
"Pardon me," said the boy. He seemed polite. "I'm Tristan DuGrey. I found a book of Rory Gilmore's at school, and I knew she needed it to study, so I'm here to give it to her."  
  
"That's very kind of you," said Luke. Now that he knew that Tristan wasn't a threat, he had no reason to be mean. "Their street doesn't have a sign. Just go straight for two blocks, and turn left. Their mailbox says Gilmore on it, you're sure to find it. I don't think they're home, though."  
  
"Is there a way to get in?" asked Tristan. "I need to get home kind of quickly."  
  
"The back door's usually open, but they'll probably be mad if you go in."  
  
"Thank you," said Tristan, as he drove off. Luke walked away, and Tristan realized that he didn't know who on earth he'd just talked to. He'd introduced himself to a complete stranger! Well, if he knew where Rory lived, and he knew that their back door was open, he probably knew them well and therefore couldn't be an enemy.   
  
Tristan turned left just in time, and he saw their house. 'Gosh, it's pretty,' he thought. 


	3. Surprise and Invitation

1 Had to See Me  
  
Chapter Three: Surprise and Invitation  
  
Tristan got out of his car, and finally got up the courage to go inside through the back door. He sat down in the living room and waited.  
  
Meanwhile, at Doose's, Lorelai and Rory had paid for their junk food, so they left and began to walk home.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Lorelai. "That was an interesting encounter with Tristan back there."  
  
"I wish he'd just go away," said Rory angrily. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to see him five days a week in school without him having to torment me on THE WEEKENDS too?"  
  
"You, know, kid," began Lorelai, "maybe he isn't joking. Maybe all that stuff he said was true. Maybe he really does love you."  
  
Rory sighed. She sort of liked him deep down inside, but she knew he didn't really love her. "Dare to dream, Mom."  
  
"C'mon!" Lorelai cried. "Anything is possible." Lorelai grinned diabolically. "With Barbie!"  
  
"MOM!" cried Rory. "This has nothing to do with Barbie dolls." Lorelai laughed. "Okay, well, I'm glad you find it funny, mom. Do your own thing."  
  
Just then they reached their home and Lorelai unlocked and opened the front door. "Halloooooo!" cried Lorelai. It was a habit of hers, even though nobody would ever answer. Or so she thought.  
  
"Greetings!" came a voice from the living room.  
  
Lorelai freaked out. "AAAAHHH! It's aliens from outer space! They're gonna attack us! Noooooo!"  
  
"Cut it out, Mom," replied Rory. "It's just Tristan, who, though thankfully not an alien," she turned to Tristan, "IS NOT A WELCOME GUEST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!!"  
  
"But it's like I said, Mary," answered Tristan calmly. "I just had to see you."  
  
"I frankly DON'T CARE!" yelled Rory.  
  
"Whoa, calm down," said Lorelai. "If he's not gonna leave, let's just invite him to stay until he realizes that he actually doesn't want to be here because we're so obnoxious."  
  
"But I know you girls already," announced Tristan. "You're not obnoxious, and I don't believe I'll be leaving."  
  
"Fine!" shouted Lorelai. "Serves you right."  
  
'Oh my God,' thought Rory. 'A whole movie night with Tristan. I won't be able to stop myself from revealing my feelings for him. What am I gonna do?" 


	4. Popcorn

Had To See Me, Part IV  
  
Popcorn  
  
Lorelai and Tristan sat down, while Rory headed into the kitchen to make popcorn. They sat in silence for about five minutes.  
  
"Where's the bathroom, please?" asked Tritsan.  
  
"Through the kitchen and to your right," answered Lorelai. This was just what Tristan wanted. He could go through the kitchen and stop and talk to Rory. He got up, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Mary," he said. Rory turned to face him.  
  
"The name's Rory," she said.  
  
"Okay, RORY," he replied. They sat down at the table. "So," he began, "what books are you reading right now?"  
  
'I like this,' thought Rory. 'He cares about books.' "Actually," she replied, "I'm between books. I just finished Gone With the Wind."  
  
"I love Gone With the Wind! It's one of my favorite books," exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"You know, Tristan," said Rory, "we have more in common than I thought."  
  
"We most certainly do." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Tristan…" Rory began a bit fearfully. "Was everything you said back at Doose's true? About how you love me and you can't sleep at night and all that?"  
  
"Rory…" replied Tristan. But before he could finish, in walked Lorelai.  
  
"Yo!" she cried. "Where's the popcorn?"  
  
"Right here, Ms. Gilmore," said Tristan as he handed her the bowl.  
  
"Please, Lorelai," she said as she took it from him. "It makes me feel old when people call me 'Ms.'"  
  
"Okay, Lorelai," answered Tristan. Lorelai headed back to the living room.  
  
"We probably should go back," said Rory. "We're missing the movie."  
  
"Yeah," said Tristan. They both got up and walked into the living room. 


End file.
